


Got7 and Movie Night

by TrashKou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, M/M, MARKSON ISNT DEAD, cartoons, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKou/pseuds/TrashKou
Summary: A series of Got7 couples watching movies, cartoons, dramas, etc.Sometimes chapters of them reenacting scenes from movies, cartoons, dramas, etc.Will be updated once every two days or once everyday. Depends on which comes first.





	

\--- MARKSON [Romantic Horror] ---

Mark sat next to the hooded Jackson as they watched Ouija with the other members during their weekend. 

While Mark found the movie entertaining, Jackson took it as a form of torture. "Who the hecks would even play that?!" Jackson started in a soft whisper, sounding cool, tough, UNSCARED. And yet he was holding onto Mark's arm so tightly it felt like Mark's blood stopped flowing. And yet Mark didn't find it annoying or bothersome in any way. 

The funny thing was that Jackson kept averting his eyes from the screen every jump scare and creepy scene, and that made Mark let out a light laugh under his breath, placing his hand on top of Jackson's hoodie, pulling it down to cover his eyes. And when Jackson looked up from his hoodie and at Mark, their eyes met and it was as if time stopped for the both of them... that is until a loud jump scare from the movie sent them into each other arms, with Jackson letting out quite a loud screech.

Bam Bam looked at them with an _awee... but that's kinda gross_ look on his face


End file.
